tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Scraphead Hunting
Log Title: Scraphead Hunting Characters: Red Alert, Spike, Dust Devil, Scales, Backblast, Upshot, Blaster, Steeljaw, Poise, Warlord, Nightbird, Skuld Location: Iacon Undergrid Date: December 15, 2018 TP: Time of Terror TP Summary: Enough is enough- the Autobots are going to root out the huntress that's been stalking Iacon once and for all. Category:2018 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 19:49:13 on Saturday, 15 December 2018.' Spike is working on Dust Devil. His new cockpit installed. He and Scales have been working diligently while Dusty has been in sleep mode. Now, as Dusty wakes up - he's due for a surprise. Scales wore herself out helping Spike, and is catching a quick recharge on Dust Devil's foot. Spike looks like he pulled an all-nighter working on Dusty. Did he do it because of his concern for Dusty? Or did he do it because he REALLY wants to get home after being away for so long, and REALLY needs to get his Christmas shopping done? Dust Devil boots up and realizes that...hey. Someone was working on him. Normally he'd not have been able to stay out for the entire time, so there's suspected medical intervention. He glances around and would try to get up but then realizes he's being weighed down...at least foot is. "woah...what happened?" He runs a hand over his new cockpit. "I thought you were gonna go lay down?" Spike wipes his eyes and gives a weary grin at Dust Devil. "Dusty...I'm so sorry. Remember when we said you'd have to spend two days in the med bay?" Scales stirs. Her sleeping surface is moving. She curls a bit tighter around it, claws flexing for a moment and tail wrapping around Dust Devil's toe box. <> Director Red Alert says, "All Autobots and allies who wish to accompany me beneath the city to find our captives, please report to Quadrant Epsilon." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Yo." <> Dust Devil says, "Soooo if anyone dies down there do they get a military funeral or are ya leavin them down there fer the critters ta eat?" Scales blinks awake. "Red Alert is even loud over the radio," she mutters as she begins to stretch. <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Nobody. Left. Behind." <> Scales says, "I'll come!" Spike gives a sympathetic nod to Scales. "I know, he is, isn't he?" Dust Devil smiles at Scales and wiggles his foot a little. Optics go back to Spike, "So why did ya work all night on me?" Scales hops down and bounds out the door, to answer the call of adventure! Or at least Autobot Security. Quadrant Epsilon - Northeastern Iacon Quadrant Epsilon is located in Iacon. It houses the Autobot Detention Banks, and many of the city's down and outs. ' '<> Upshot says, "Might be a nice workout. I'll bring my sensor rig; it mihgt be handy." <> Dust Devil says, "Just don't damage the secret listening devices that Soundwave had me plant down there. Took me forever to get them just right." <> Aete-Trak has joined this channel. <> Poise has joined this channel. <> Poise says, "Is this channel working?" <> Skuld says, "It's busy tonight! Sounds like somebody's going to get a taste of justice!" <> Poise says, "Okay who is that? Its not showing up on my feed" <> Poise says, "wait, hold on. Thats....a Junkion. The one with the exploding llama" <> Skuld says, "It doesn't explode! Well, it hasn't -yet-." <> Upshot says, "Exploding what?" <> Poise says, "it was a paint bomb or something, it got on my camera lens" <> Skuld says, "Electrostatic particle coating! The very latest when it must be colored right the first time!" The twitchy Security Director Red Alert has gathered together a motley crew of trackers to try to find the missing Autobots and the Huntress that took them. The residents of peer from grimy windows, trying to watch the action while remaining uninvolved. Alert himself stands at the edge of a large sewer entrance next to a broken wall - even in a rundown part of town like Quadrant Epsilon, the signs of battle are evident. Red Alert turns to his gathered fellows. "In this part of town, no one admits to have seen anything, which isn't much of a surprise. But this is Skyhammer's last known location, and as you can see, he put up quite a fight. However, even he was unable to overcome this 'Huntress'. An energon trail leads to the sewers below. I'm hoping the rest of you can help me follow it." <> Skuld says, "Two kisses for luck! Victory is in your grasp!" Scales is doing her best to avoid being underfoot among all the bigger bots, keeping back so somebody with more experience tracking can take the lead. Among this motley crew is a human-sized alien with green skin, which is to say, a Nebulon. Poise has had a rather...cautious relationship with the Autobots, always worrying that they're going to cause her planet to undergo some sort of massive calamity due to their influence (CHECK YOUR HISTORY, CYBERTRON! IT HAPPENS ALL THE TIME!), but that doesn't mean that she's going to turn a blind eye to people in need of help. Poise sits in her hovercycle, the sidecar in its standard sealed-up state. "I'm starting to feel that its not the fact that I was sought out because I am a Tier-3 Optical Engineer, its the fact that I am small." Poise crosses her arms, but the mood doesn't stick around for long, "Well..." She concedes, "I mean, I'll see what I can do. Programming Energon trails are easy enough. A simple spectrum scan can be followed. So this trail, it belongs to this Skyhammer?" Backblast seems to just... melt out of the shadows somewhere, his blue optics the first thing visible as he steps forwards to lean on Kingslayer, staying silent. Warlord trundles in, following the group along. "Small spaces, tunnels? Im your bot. We'll get him back. And we'll kill this huntress while we're at it." A slightly unfamiliar 'Bot painted in desert camouflage works his way through the crowd towards the front. "Tracking eh? I tend to work more on my own, but I don't think this crew will slow mr down too much; besides I've got this nice sensor array on my back just in case my experience isn't enough." Upshot motions to a piece of equipment set attached to his back with multiple antennae and sensor dishes. The 80s sounds of Vince DiCola drift over the scene, as Blaster joins the others. Music quietly plays from his shin-speakers as he smiles in pride (no pun intended) of his lion tracker, as well as his curious dragonmedic. "Steeljaw, man - do the thing you do! Scales - back 'em up, sister! I'll coordinate communications from up here, if you need an assist, just give a shout! Ow!" He winks at his tape troop and gives them reassuring finger-guns. Backblast squints as he spots Upshot, leaning on his rifle. "I was wondering when you were gonna show up, you wanker." He says, holding his hand up for a fistbump just the same. At Blaster nudging the button on his shoulder, A gold tape ejects, and transforms into the lion known as Steeljaw. He deftly lands on all fours and begins to sniff the ground like the natural tracker that he is. He's circling the sewer grate almost immediately. No...he doesn't waste time.... Poise peers at Upshot's sensory systems, "Well this is interesting. What do we have here?" She pulls off her helmet, her green hair bouncing from helmet-hair to her standard cut. "Hmmm. Extrometer system, looks like...three, maybe four auditory receptors. You got those fed into an Eurymthean Comple-cast, or is it something homebrewed?" Scales ducks her head shyly and moves over a bit closer to Steeljaw, ready in case the lion tape goes on the move. Undergrid - Iacon The Undergrid is a location far beneath Iacon on Cybertron. It consists of a maze of corridors leading to many a hidden storehouse and vault. Secrets are kept down here -- things even the Autobots don't want the planet to know exist. Usually it's as quiet as a tomb, with few visitors other than the scurrying of robo-rats. There are no guards, but that doesn't mean this isn't a dangerous place to be. Backblast looks over the tracks as everyone goes. "Someone was dragged. But, no footprints."He comments, after examining them for a moment. "These tracks are maintenance drones." As they head down into the sewers, Backblast brings his rifle up, lurking near the back of the group. Steeljaw says, "So it would seem." he says as he sniffs the ground...and continues to trot his way forward. he actually moves slowly so everyone can keep up." Red Alert readies his particle beam rifle. He lets the trackers take the lead, but scans for threats as he follows. If some ninja thinks she can sneak by Red Alert, she has another thing coming. "Nothing lurking in the immediate area, but stay sharp, Autobots - and friends. The situation could change quickly at any time!" While the others look in the direction Skyhammer was dragged, Red Alert watches the rear. Poise hits the BOOOOOST button on her hovercraft, which cushions her dive into the sewers. Her sidecar turns over, and folds back to reveal her optical array. The globe spins softly as it tracks the surroundings. "I see it. Yeah. Multiple assailants. Do these drones have their own IFF tags or comms trackers? If they're all in the same area, its going to probably be where this Skyhammer is." ''' '''She revs her cycle, "Okay, stupid question. Why do you guys need sewers?" Upshot turns at Backblast's voice, "If you hadn't moved the whole planet I would have been here sooner you 'git." Despite the barb he's smiling and knocks his knuckles against the sniper's. Then Poise's questions draw his attention. "Just something I cobbled together with some help. It serves me well enough in augmenting some of my natural talents." Upshot motions to Scales briefly to find a perch on his back before pulling off a strange tangle of metal from an upper arm. The device unfolds into what can only be a Transformer sized bow that Upshot proceeds to place an arrow on. Scales hops up on Upshot's shoulder, perching easily. She looks back at Poise. "Manufacturing runoff, I think," she says. "Means the stuff down here c'n be pretty nasty. Backblast moves towards the rear of the tracker group... he needs range to make use of Kingslayer but he's also one of the trackers himself. He smirks at Upshot's bow "Still haven't joined the modern era, I see." He comments, with a smirk. <> Poise says, "Manufacturing run off. So its not an organic sewer, its industrial? Okay that makes sense" Perhaps 'sewer' is a bit of a misnomer - while this area does handle industrial and storm runoff, it also has raised, insulated conduits for communication and power lines. Nestled in among the piping, visible only to those with enhanced senses/tracking skills/etc (which is most of you) are a series of cameras and traps. To get past without setting them off, someone is going to have to try to disarm them. The energon trail seems pretty obvious, almost as if the Huntress WANTS to be found. GAME: Poise FAILS a TECHNICAL roll of Immense difficulty. GAME: Upshot PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. GAME: Warlord FAILS a DEXTERITY roll of High difficulty. GAME: Backblast PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Upshot chuckles, "It's much quiter and more elegant than simply pointing and pulling a trigger..." The mech cuts off anything else he was going to say as he holds up his free hand in a closed fist and halts. "Stop." He points to a section of 'hallway' with a corner of a tile out of place. "Someone's been busy trying to keep us out. Most likely a pressure plate or vibration sensor. Who wants this one?" Steeljaw says, "I just have ways to set it off. Probably would damage it too......."" Backblast blinks as he peers at the trap. "Oh shit, yeah." He says, with a frown, bringing up Kingslayer. "Steady. There's a secondary, possibly set as an anti-handling device. Looks to be bigger." "Pressure plate?" Poise questions, "I don't....ah. Occluded air patterns. I see it now. Hrmm, That's going into the next revision. I'm moderately impressed." She taps a few more keys on her pad, adjusting her ambient sensor array a bit more. "Well, I'm not really Demolition certified, but vibration patterns don't scare me, my weight probably isn't even keyed into the system." Warlord heads to the trap closest to him. "Lemme take a look at it. Im not that good with cybertronian tech, but the mechanisms shoudl be sthe same." he prods at one of the plates with his spider-leg, trying to see what mechanism operates it. <> Poise says, "Hold up uh.....spider bot" Scales ducks behind Upshot's shoulder, Warlord's efforts more than a little worrying. GAME: Poise FAILS a TECHNICAL roll of Very High difficulty. Warlord holds a leg up "Holding.." he says, in response to the radio. <> Warlord says, "Yep, its Warlord. ANd holding." Poise rushes forward, trying to stop Warlord before he just pushed the plate with one of his forelegs, but... it's too late. Warlord pokes the pressure plate, and only then lifts the leg back up to 'hold it'. Which means Poise flies right into the trap as its set off. Laughter echoes down the hallway as sprayers engage on either side of the tunnel, coating Warlord in slick, flammable oil, and Poise in dayglow radioactive paint - not enough to damage her organics, but strong enough to play haywire with the enhanced senses of the Autobots present. ''' '''An intense siren goes off, nearly crippling Red Alert's delicate hearing - he falls to his knees, covering his audio senses. Further explosions go off down the tunnel, partially collapsing the way ahead. All the while, recordings of hideous cackling echo down the hall… Steeljaw also goes down. Sensitive hearing two. His ears are covered with his paws. GAME: Backblast PASSES an ENDURANCE roll of Above Average difficulty. GAME: Scales PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of High difficulty. GAME: Upshot FAILS an ENDURANCE roll of Above Average difficulty. Backblast sniffs "I'm familiar with the making and setting of IEDs. I can give disarming it a try, if-" And it detonates. He cusses, but it's drowned out by the noise. Backblast growls, although the loud noise does make hin wince, he doesn't actually appear all that bothered by it. Instead he begins scanning around, looking for a sign of the assailant. "I... am going to do something unethical to this Huntress." Poise raises a hand of warning, moreso than caution, to the Warlord, "It looks like there's some..." FLUFFFFHH! Paint covers her, dusting onto her hovercycle and space suit. Lamely, she finishes, "covert...sensors..." She talks over the shrill noise, her audio receptors muted. "What is it with you guys and PAINT?" She looks over her hands, " Twice now I've been paint bombed in the last ten astrosweeps." She draws out her sterilizer ray, and begins to clean out her sensor array, perhaps a bit oblivious to the pain of the Bots with her. Scales peeks back past Upshot after the relatively harmless spray of oil and paint and looks down the hall. "There!" the little tape calls out as best she can over the sirens. "There's a speaker!" GAME: Backblast FAILS a DEXTERITY roll of Immense difficulty. GAME: Backblast PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of High difficulty. Upshot winces and staggers back a step or two from the sudden blinding glow of the paint reaches his optics. A few blinks are all it takes to clear the momentary distraction, and switching to infrared. "Be back online in a moment." Warlord skitters back. "Ahh, slag she slimed me." He says, covered in something. He starts to prime his weapons. "Just give me a good shot." no, warlord, NO. Backblast snarls and brings Kingslayer up to take aim at the speaker. He fires once - the boom of the 90mm anti-tank gun a cacaphony to rival the laughter in the close confines of the cave. It leaves in its wake... blessed silence, at least once the echo has finished rippling away into the distance. "There's more up ahead. More traps, more sensors and speakers." >*BAM!*< With a single shot from Backblast, the sirens finally quiet, and for now the laughter echoes to a stop. No one has suffered permanent injury, but the ability to sneak and track has been degraded. Backblast and Upshot can see that more traps lay further ahead... along with other cameras and speakers. Someone is watching, and obviously playing games. The energon trail is largely washed away by the traps, but the skilled trackers should be able to continue on the trail. <> Poise says, "I feel like that was Overkill" <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Overkill is what I'm going to do to this slag-face." <> Warlord says, "I'll show them Overkill." Upshot scans ahead at Backblast's comment. "Yep, let's take this nice and slow. Just like getting past the security at that Praxus Internment Camp." The mech moves forward looking over the rubble and passageway ahead, scanning with, and without, infrared just to be sure. Scales drops down and bounces over to nose at Steeljaw. "C'mon, you c'n shake it off," she cajoles after she's reassured herself that it doesn't look like there's any lasting damage. Further down the hallway, other speakers come to life. These are quieter, however... more haunting. "Come out and plaaayyyy...." taunts the recording, which seems to be cribbed from Earth media. Laughter echoes once more, and then the passageway again returns to eerie near-silence. Industrial runoff drips quietly from the ceiling. The sizzle of ozone residue hangs in the air. The atmosphere feels sticky from the oil sprayed in the runoff conduit. Poise does some basic sanitation work on her systems. Her high-pitched voice starts up, "And its radioactive. Well, that's just peachy. Okay, so what was that all about...aside from letting this murderhobo know we're down here?" Dayglow paint just covers 60 percent of her vehicle and herself. "Honestly." With that said, she quiets down, and focuses on the task at hand, which immediately goes into taunting voices. Rather than find it creepy, Poise switches on her PA system, "I'll show you what's funny....MISTER!" She shakes her fist vaguely towards the voice's direction. Warlord asks quietly. "Do we have any way to block that signal without blocking our own radio transmissions?" he asks. "I'd rather them not taunt us to death." he tries to shake some of that oil off him a bit. After Backblast takes out the main speaker, Red Alert climbs slowly to his feet, his pale face contorted with pain. "Thank you," he offers the Autobot sniper as he tries to pull himself together. "A little more caution, please," is his mild rebuke of Warlord. Squinting, Red Alert scans the passage ahead. "Creepy recordings aside, our quarry has yet to reveal herself. Let's continue forward, mindful of further traps." Recovering his rifle, Red Alert takes the lead. <> Poise says, "Bah, whoever this is, just thinks this is funny. They might be long gone by now" Backblast laughs "Those were the days." He agrees with Upshot, smirking quietly and following after him. He stops suddenly and scowls, whistling to get people's attention and then pointing at the corner. He makes a 'hold' motion - suggesting nobody go around there. As he does so, he manually pulls out the long antennae from his back and starts trying to pick out what bands the Huntress' sensors are sending on. Should he find it, he starts sending footage of the Max Headroom broadcast intrusion at maximum intensity on the same channel. GAME: Backblast PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of High difficulty. Steeljaw rumbles a bit. "Weapons.....There's....something that smells like a pile of dismembered parts around the corner." Upshot makes his way gingerly along the wall, optics moving contstantly and pauses beside an unassuming maintenance panel. The bow gets swapped out for a tool kit as the mech gets to work on (hopefully) disarming the next trap. GAME: Upshot PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of High difficulty. Scales blinks to infrared- she wasn't looking earlier because there were so many others on the alert, but it's easier to find more traps this way. She creeps forward, scanning as she goes. Around the next corner is a hideous sight - a Frankenstein scarecrow, of sorts, made from the parts of several different Autobots. Upshot can see it from his perch, but once the trapped is disarmed and the other Autobots can move forward, anyone can see it. There is a speaker imbedded in the center of the scarecrow, but for now, it is silent - perhaps Backblast's efforts have allowed the Autobots a measure of peace. ''' '''Down the hallway are more traps - spotted by Scales, but presumably more easily successfully dismantled by the others now that they've been identified (I won't make people roll over and over). The trail continues on, stopping outside a specific vault... number 10447. At that moment, however, all Autobots can detect incoming movement - from all sides, ahead and behind, even from above. Not one quarry... many. Panicking, Red Alert sets off an alarm in each Autobot in his network - which is probably more distracting than helpful. "Autobots!" he yells. "Close up and prepare to defend yourselves!" Red raises his rifle and turns his back to the other Autobots, trusting them as he prepares to block any enemies incoming from behind. There is a rolling hiss from the incoming forces. At that moment, the lights in the tunnel go out. Backblast growls "Can. The fucking. Alarms!" He snaps at Red Alert, actual venom in his tone. "You only need to say it once... not ping everyone!" He snarls. "I am not set up for multiple targets." Warlord pauses as he sees the scarecrow backing away. "God damn." yeah his curses are Earthen as hes startled. "She really tries to make an impress.." and then the lights go out. "Gather together. Dont split up. Thats how it works!" he says, sounding a bit paniced. <> Warlord says, "I didnt think your species was capable of something like this. This is beyond mere killin. This is psychological." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Trust me. We are." <> Warlord says, "Allright. Cons wanna play it dirty? We should do the same. For every one of us they take down, we take two." "They smell like the maintenence droids from earlier, but stronger." Steeljaw says as he starts to back up. He's a tracker, not a combat expert. So he's mostly done his job, and he backs away, letting the larger bots do their stronger suits.....and he gets out from underfoot. Once the final trap is passed Upshot takes up his bow again; this time knocking and partially drawing an arrow. So when Red Alert calls to close ranks the scout does actually do that, as well as take advantage of the darkness to minimize his presence. Those optics switching back to infrared to track in incoming enemies even as his combat systems begin to spin to life. "It's a good thing I am then; isn't it, Blast?" The bow comes up and the archer waits patiently for the right moment. Upshot fades into the shadows without a sound. Scales just begins to examine the scarecrow, frowning over the pieces, when the lights go out. She takes cover in the closest place available... which also happens to be one of the most gruesome, beneath the scarecrow. You find a nice hiding spot and settle in. There is a rolling scuffle, and then roll in... an army of maintenance droids, captured and reprogrammed from their work down here in the tunnels. It's not immediately apparent in the dark, but flashes of light indicate they've all been painted yellow, and some look ridiculously like Minions. Individually, none of them are a threat - they are armed with little but tools and bulk. Together, though, there are an awful lot of them, and they're everywhere.... <> Warlord says, "if its not them then find something these Quints want" <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "I... am going to be /very/ unethical." <> Warlord says, "Personally I think the time for ethics has passed." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "NO." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "I am the unethical one. I do this shit so you guys don't have to." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Leave it with me." <> Warlord says, "Oh hell no. no heroics today. You gonna do the Autobot self sacrificing BS? Take me with you." <> Upshot says, "I'll light them up for you, Backblast. Just don't miss." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "...nah." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "I'm going to go be... unethical... to the Cons when we get back." <> Warlord says, ".... right. I'll cover ya then. I can take rear. Im the one covered in flamable crap. Oh to the cons? to the quints? To whoever is resposible? I say we beat the cons with the quints." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "This... feels... like one of our species." <> Warlord says, "Ya think its connected to that Fallen prime thing?" Maintenance Droids starts chattering as they get closer, the words muffled to the point it is just noise. The first handful coming out of the vault itself swarm at Upshot, a mix of punches with their maintence arms raining at the Autobot as a slightly quieter set try to simple run Red Alert over with the rest just moving to mix themselves up with the rest of the adventuring Autobots. >> Maintenance Droids strikes Upshot with Punch. << <> Warlord says, "I stills ay we beat the cons with the quints, ya know. Not cause the quints are resposible or the cons are resposible. I just dont like either of em." >> Maintenance Droids strikes Red Alert with Ram. << <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Nah." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Too... psychological." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "This is a mind game. It's to make us scared." <> Warlord says, "Yeah it is. Whats with these drones anyways? We shoudl take em down and then try to you know. see what programmed them into attack mode." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Yup." <> Warlord says, "What do ya think they think we're afraid of?" Red Alert isn't bothered by Backblast snapping at him, but he turns off the alarm nonetheless. Neither is Red bothered by the sudden darkness. He narrows his optics and raises his rifle, simply listening for the positions of the pack. Even with audios ringing from the earlier sirens, Red can still hear well enough to line up on his targets unseen. Unfortunately, though, it doesn't keep him from being rammed and swarmed. "Autobots!" he yells. "Protect yourselves!" While falling and getting trampled, he fires his laser into the mix of drones. >> Red Alert strikes Maintenance Droids with Laser . << <> Scales says, "Dismembered robots and swarms." <> Warlord says, "Heeh. yah so um. how do we use it against them?" >> Backblast strikes Maintenance Droids with Energon Khukri. << <> Dust Devil says, "Uhhh what is happenin down there?" <> Scales says, "Jus' be glad you're not here." <> Upshot says, "Just a little bit of a scrap in the dark." Backblast growls and pulls his curved khukri knife from its sheath. The edge lights purple as he moves, grabbing the head of the nearest maintenance bot and slicing its throat in one movement. He goes to the next and carves its belly open, blocking a strike and laying a third open from groin to chin. The surgical precision of his killing isn't the scary part, however. It's the utter calm on his face as he does it. The calm of a true, honest psychopath. This isn't scary for him. It's not even fun. He seems... if anything, a little bored by murdering the maintenance droids, as if he wants something real to kill. <> Warlord says, "Allright, Red's down. Movin in to cover. We got a bit of huntress playin zombie hunt. We're gonna take her drones down. Thing is. I think shes probably long gone." <> Warlord says, "going to infared." Warlord tries to move in to cover Red Alert now that hes down, firing his laser array at the droids. "Look. You ain't gonna get anywhere with us. None of us are minorities and Im pretty sure we're all virgins. So this is gonna be a terrible horror movie." who knows what hes rattling about. "And no one's gonna die." >> Warlord strikes Maintenance Droids with Laser Array . << <> Dust Devil says, "Red Alert is down? Like he got hurt or he fried himself?" <> Upshot says, "Swarmed by an horde of maintenance robots. He'll be fine." <> Warlord says, "Yeah we have some enemies on site. Just gotta do a little extraction. If ya can hear this huntress. None of us are afraid. NONE." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "I'm going to find you. And I am going to find out who sent you." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "And I am going to teach them the meaning of fear." <> Warlord says, "and Im gonna shove you up the tailpipe of who sent ya." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Warlord? You're too nice a guy for this that of work. Leave it to a professional." <> Warlord says, "Too nice a..." <> Warlord says, "Oh honey you aint ever seen me at work." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast laughs. It's not a nice laugh. "You're a soldier, yes?" Upshot watches the carnage from his vantage point and switches out his chosen arrow for something with a bulkier section behind the arrowhead. The mech lifts the bow, draws, and sights in on a group in headed for Backblast. "Not today you don't." He releases the grip on the string almost silently and watches as it sails through the intervening space... >> Upshot strikes Maintenance Droids with Explosive Arrow . << Maintenance Droids is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Upshot suddenly fades into sight without a sound. GAME: Scales PASSES a COURAGE roll of Average difficulty. <> Warlord says, "Yeah, Infantry." As soon as the droids are thinned out, Scales gathers her courage and emerges from her grisly hiding place, headed straight for Red Alert to help him out. You come out of hiding. <> Warlord says, "Assault specialty. Ex human so I've seen a lot of crap." <> Dust Devil says, "Please...please park Red Alert next to me...and don't tell him I'm allowed outta the medical bay yet. I think it'll be entertainin ta spend some quality time with Red Alert." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Nuff said. I'm not. I'm a sniper, a sociopath, with psychoathic tendencies." <> Warlord says, "Hey. Im a psychopath with sociopathic tendencies so we'll get along great." <> Warlord says, "All you guys need to know is where I was recruited for. It kinda speaks for my tendacy to do some nasty work." <> Scales says, "Red's not bad. A few new dents is all." <> Warlord says, "Good , Scales. Im glad to hear it. We'll take care of these drones." The droids move in... and are systematically murdered and slain by Backblast in a calm, almost bored manner. The ones attacking from the rear are blasted backward by Warlord, clearing off of the downed Red Alert. The rest move in from the front-until there is a terrific explosion in close quarters from Upshot's arrow. When the smoke clears, the droids are dead, and nothing stands between the Autobots and Vault 10447. With Scales' help, Red Alert unburies himself from droid parts and stands, looking faintly embarrassed. "Er, good show, everyone." He activates lights on his abdomen for those unable to see in the dark (and ruining the night vision of those who can). "I guess all that's left is facing our foe and rescuing our friends, yes?" He bends to retrieve his rifle, but seems a little less gung-ho about taking the lead. Red Alert mutters to you, "Thank you." Backblast calmly wipes the energon from his khukri on a shred of cloth, moving to a point where he's back from, but has line of sight on, the door to the vault. He slips the curved killing knife back into its sheath, before bringing his rifle up and getting ready for whatever lies beyond the door. "Remember to check the door." Warlord nods and transforms to take up less space. "Allright, enemy taken care of. Role call everyone in working order?" Taking point again Upshot heads for the door, giving it, and the wall nearby a thorough inspection. "All fine here, just knocked about some when they rushed past me." GAME: Upshot FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. GAME: Backblast PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Scales nods a 'you're welcome' to Red Alert and goes to peer at the scarecrow again, identifying parts. It's a gruesome job, but she should try to get a list of whose pieces are where. She's not thinking about the scary dark and creepy noises. Just her job. <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Don't pop the door. Check the door lining... faint square shapes." The energon trail leads right to Vault 10447. Unlike the other vaults, this one seems to have been opened recently, and Backblast can see it's been trapped as well. Besides the trail, other tracks can be seen - droids coming and going, victims dragged into the vault. The speakers and other traps have been silenced. All that remains is the final vault, and whatever - or whomever - is inside. Red Alert approaches the others, but hangs back. Diffusing traps isn't his forte. He leaves the technical work to others. GAME: Scales PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. <> Scales says, "Any of you guys know a mech named Skyhammer?" GAME: Upshot PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. <> Upshot says, "Haven't seen him in a long time, but I know him." <> Director Red Alert says, "He is an Aerospace Commander of some renown, and one of the missing." Backblast nods as he watches, frowning. He slings up his rifle and moves up, pulling his khukri again to work on slicing away the traps. He doesn't engage the blade's energon edge - not wanting to ignite or detonate the traps! <> Scales says, "Most of the other bits are from others, but this is his core, here, an' it's damaged." GAME: Backblast PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of High difficulty. <> Warlord says, "aww slag. Well... I dont think we'll find anyone living." Warlord decides to trundle up to backblast. "You want me to try it?" he asks before even attempting anything. Upshot watches as Backblast clears the door of the final trap. Carefully gauging how the door should open them mech steps away and knocks another arrow for who or whatever is waiting on the other side, optics mostly closed as he focuses on listening. Backblast nods "The door's as clear as I can get it. Let me get line of sight." He says, drawing back to where he can take aim at the door... and anything beyond it. "Go." Scales retrieves the damaged core with its toothmarks from the gruesome scarecrow and offers it to Red Alert for safekeeping. it's a little large for the little tape to tuck away. Warlord moves back,w eapons armed waiting on the others. "Stnading by..." Red Alert accepts the core and tucks it away with sad reverence. He then takes another position with his rifle with line of sight into the room. <> Dust Devil says, "He's dead?" The vault door hisses open, revealing a grisly sight. Four Autobot Mini-Cons hang from chains along the right wall - Dragoyell, LP, S2, and Sou. On the left wall are three larger Bots - Bumper, Alpha Bravo, and Tigertrack. Into each is carved the Quintesson sigil, and each is rigged to what looks like an explosive. On a table off to the side is what's left of Skyhammer - his head, arms, and legs. In the center of the room, at first, seems nothing - a spotlight focused on an empty platform. <> Scales says, "Yeah." <> Warlord says, "That's an affirmative." <> Warlord says, "I dont trust that platform, AUtobots." <> Scales says, "I don't like -any- of this." There is a flicker of light and a hologram appears, of a Quintesson judge. It starts to speak, in hisses and growls. However, unless anyone here speaks Quintesson, it all sounds like so much alien gibberish. The Quintesson seems to give a message, perhaps of warning, with a tinge of triumph. Then the transmission ends, although someone acting quickly may have had a chance to trace it. The light fades, returning the room to a dark tomb filled with the dead. Until... one of the dead speaks. ' '"Hello?" Tigertrack raises his head slowly, careful not to disturb the explosive attached to his chains. <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Hm." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Unimaginitive. I'm now certain it's a cybertronian." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Someone's trying to make us think it's a quint." Upshot taps Backblast on the shoulder and motions towards the chained Autobots. "Cover me, I'm going to try and get them down safely, and be ready to de-aft the area if needed." The bow gets stowed and a different set of tools come out as the mech heads into the vault to get to work. <> Scales says, "I'm recordin' all of this. If we don't find any clues right off, security can go through the recording later." Backblast nods to Upshot. "Careful. They're all rigged to blow." Backblast warns, keeping the other sniper under cover. GAME: Upshot PASSES an AGILITY roll of Average difficulty. <> Warlord says, "I've never met a quint. This their MO?" <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Not... exactly. More... of a judicial motif, usually. And they tend to use sharkticons and the like, rather than maintenance drones." Warlord chuckles. "So. Keep Warlord away from the bodies. RIght." he says, moving from the explosive ones. ANd then the speaking comes. "AWw slag they're alive." he sighs. "HOld on. We can get you free." he doesnt move forward. "Or they can. THis is obviously a trap but we cant let them die right?" It takes only a few moments for Upshot to disarm the first of the devices. He frowns as he gets a good look at it and holds it up for Backblast to see. It looks like it's another paint bomb. He repeats the process with the rest before trying to get the captives free of the chains. <> Upshot says, "Fakes." <> Warlord says, "these others are alive. Any way we can question them or hell check to see if th' bombs are on timers? I'll be honest. I blow slag up. This is out of my wheelhouse." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Or designed to make us think they're fake. One of two of them might be real." <> Upshot says, "No, the bombs. They're just paint. Scales, come up and look at them closer. They're all missing a differnt part. I'm going after the chains." <> Scales says, "Let's get them back up to the Sparkplug center. Getting them to safety quickly is probably better than trying to do any real work down here." <> Scales says, "I'm pretty sure I've already found the parts.." Scales does obligingly approach a couple of the dangling victims to confirm which parts are missing. <> Upshot says, "Yeah, but I'm not trained in much more than field triage. You can make a better evaluation." <> Warlord says, "So um. we gonna trigger that spotlight?" Upshot focuses on getting the victims free of their chains and down. "Oh, the Huntress is gone, or at least not in here." <> Scales says, "Might be better to get some guys with good armor down here if anybody's going to mess with it." Red Alert enters the room, approaching the platform carefully without touching it. Be studies it a moment, careful not to break the plane of the spotlight. After several moments he stands suddenly, shaking his head. With Warlord-like boldness, he sticks his hand into the light, and then bends down once more, touching the floor and bringing up his fingers to examine the dust on them. Scales follows behind Upshot, checking over the victims. "So far, everybody's stable enough to get to the surface alright.. except Skyhammer, poor guy." Red Alert turns to the others. "Backblast is right. The Quintesson isn't the message. This is the message: I've failed. Someone got past my security, took these Autobots, and stole whatever it was we had hidden in this vault. You have all done well -- the prisoners are saved. However, this 'Huntress' has gotten away. I have failed. And when we return... I'm resigning my post." Without waiting on the others, Red turns to leave in disgrace. Backblast looks to Red Alert. "Red, mate." He says. "You did... you did your best. But you're an Autobot. You're not trained..." He frowns, lighting an energon cigarette and taking a short, angry pull. "...you're not trained for something like me." Red Alert nods sadly in agreement with Backblast. He's not. But if he can't keep the Autobots safe, what is he? For now, Red leaves to think on his life and his future. Backblast pauses, at the door. He draws his khukri and, with care, carves on the wall. "I will find out who you are. And I will not kill you. I will kill that which you care for." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "I will find her. And I will find out what she cares for. And I will destroy it." <> Warlord says, "I dont even know what to say man. I will help take her down man." <> Warlord says, "People like that dont care for nothin." Log session ending at 00:10:24 on Sunday, 16 December 2018.